


Taken

by Emma76



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: Martin avait mal à la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger son bras. Il tira aussi fort qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à entendre un grognement de douleur dans son dos...





	1. Tic. Tac. Aïe.

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis inspiré des films d'horreur/gore Saw et j'ai pensé à Quotidien...
> 
> Je m'excuse d'avance pour TOUT ce qui va suivre. Vous êtes prévenues. Si vous lisez quand même, c'est tant pis pour vous ! "Bonne" lecture quand même ! ;)

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Ce fut ce désagréable bruit répétitif qui réveilla Martin. Une sourde douleur se fit ressentir à l'arrière de son crâne. Il amorça un mouvement pour que sa main sente si il y avait une bosse, mais son bras bloqua, à peine relevé de quelques centimètres. Il était attaché. Par des fils très fins, qu'il avait du mal à voir. Il tira aussi fort qu'il pouvait, mais ça ne servit qu'à tracer une marque sanglante sur ses avant-bras. Et entendre un grognement de douleur dans son dos. Sa tête aussi était bloquée, il pouvait à peine regarder vers ses pieds, donc impossible de savoir qui avait mal derrière lui. Il fallait parler.

-Qui est tu ?

-Martin ?

-Yann ??  
Martin bougea encore ses bras pour se dégager de ses liens et aller aider son ami.

-Aah ! Arrête ! Ne bouge pas !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

-Quelque chose tire en arrière sur mon torse quand tu bouges. Ça me coupe, j'ai l'impression que ça me traverse. C'est très fin.  
Sa phrase est laborieuse, il a du mal à parler et est essoufflé à la fin.

-Je suis attaché avec du fil de fer, ça me coupe aussi quand je bouge.

-On doit être attaché ensemble alors.

-Mais pourquoi ? Et on est où d'abord ?

-...

-Yann ?

-Au..Aucune idée. Je n'en sais absolument rien Martin.  
Sa voix sonnait faussement, il mentait. Mais l'esprit du reporter était trop sans dessus dessous pour s'en rendre compte.

-Mais putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! De colère et de désespoir, il donna un coup rageur dans le sol. Et il sentit un nouveau fil tirer sous sa main gauche, en même temps qu'un bruit de plastique à ses pieds. Le brun s'activa à faire remonter l'objet accroché. Quand il l'eu enfin en main, il vit que c'était un magnétophone. Il appuya sur le seul bouton visible et une voix trafiquée se fit entendre.

"Martin, tu rêvais d'être attaché avec Yannick pour l'éternité, et c'était réciproque. Mais vous avez flirter, abuser de votre patience, jouer de vous mais surtout des autres. En particulier lui, Yannick. Et vu toute la destruction qu'il a semé sur son passage, il me semble bon de lui rappeler qu'on doit TOUJOURS répondre des conséquences de ses actes. Martin, tu as le pouvoir. Tu peux tuer cet homme, et tout ces démons cachés et impardonnables, il te suffit de tirer autant que tu pourras sur tes liens. Si tu fais ça, tu vivras, je viendrai te libérer, et tu reprendras ta vie normalement. Je vais commencer à énumérer tout ce que ton compagnon a fait, à tes collègues, tes amis, à tout le monde, et TU choisiras si après tout ça il peut encore vivre."

L'enregistrement s'arrêta, et Martin appuya de nouveau sur le bouton pour arrêter le bourdonnement de l'appareil. Il allait appuyer une troisième fois pour écouter l'enregistrement suivant quand Yann profita du silence pour reprendre la parole.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde, putain ? Martin, tu m'écoutes ? Laisse tomber, n'écoutes pas les messages de ce taré.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu as peur que j'apprenne des trucs que je ne devrais pas connaître ou quoi ?

-Putain mais Martin t'es pas sérieux là ! Un psychopathe nous enferme et nous attache je ne sais où en te donnant un magnéto préenregistré où il te dit de me buter, et pour te convaincre il va sûrement raconter des saloperies sur moi ! Et toi tu me fais une scène pour des pseudos secrets dont tu n'es même pas sûr de la véracité ?!?

Il avait crié. Il avait promis à Martin qu'il ne crierait plus jamais sur lui la dernière fois. Ou il avait eu tellement peur de son patron qu'il c'était réfugié dans le dressing de celui ci.  
*Une séquence coupée ici est dans les notes car elle n'avait pas de place ici, mais elle sert à l'histoire*  
Le parisien poussa un léger gémissement de peur, mais il eu l'impression qu'il raisonna comme un cri.

-Martin ? Martin, mon bébé, je suis désolé. Calme toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, plus jamais. Je te l'ai promis d'accord ? N'ai pas peur, je t'aime et je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te protègerais. Martin, je t'en supplie, ne crois pas ça. Ne pense pas que tu dois avoir peur de moi. Martin..  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait entendu le bouton être enclenché. Martin avait choisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'il avait bu. À peine. Mais ça lui a fait baisser la garde, et ses démons était ressortis au grand jour. Violence, luxure, sadisme, et bien d'autre de leurs cousins. Quand le Yann "publique" est revenu, après la nuit de terreur, il a retrouvé Martin en pleurs dans sa cachette, et lui a promis que plus jamais il ne verrai ÇA. Mais c'était trop tard. Martin avait vu. Il savait. Et il n'oublierait pas. Jamais.


	2. "En couple"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne me détestez pas trop, s'il vous plait... C'est tout pour cette petite partie, j'essaye de revenir avec la suite au plus vite :)

«La première fois, ça a été avec Laurent. Il partage le même bureau, qui peut être totalement fermer, porte comme fenêtres. Il a profité d'avoir les stores entièrement fermer pour aller verrouiller la porte, puis se jeter sur Laurent. Qui le repoussa, au début, par surprise. Puis après, bien qu'il en avait largement envie, il continua, par respect pour toi, Martin. Et par amour envers Yannick. Il préférait souffrir silencieusement et te laisser le rendre heureux plutôt que de l'avoir auprès de lui alors qu'il le désirait. Mais Laurent a succombé. Au plaisir que lui offrait ton "amant". Il s'est laisser emporter par son ami, qui lui cherchait juste à se divertir durant ton absence. Il a fait ça plusieurs fois, pendant tes anciens voyages, comme pour Théodore. Yannick leur sautait dessus sans préambule, les rassurait sur ce qu'il faisait, puis s'excusait en disant que c'était une belle parenthèse, mais une erreur qu'il fallait oublier. Il les a détruits à petits feu pour son plaisir personnel. Juste parce que tu n'étais pas là, même 3 jours. Car ils sont toujours amoureux de lui, et pour lui, ils avaient décidés de ne rien tenter. Sauf qu'il les a drogués. Drogués à l'odeur, au goût de sa peau. À ses formes. À la chaleur moite et la proximité de son corps. À sa bouche. Ses baisers, ses mains d'experts en corps masculins. À ses griffures. Ses marques d'appartenances qu'il leur avait laisser. Ils les chérissaient. Ils les chérissent encore. Car cela leur prouve que ce n'était pas un énième rêve, mais bien la réalité.»  
Martin appuya sur le bouton pour mettre en pause. Il avait du mal à respirer, et à voir clair (au sens propre ET figuré).

-Yann.. C'est. C'est vrai tout ça ?

-Mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Jamais je ne te ferai ça ! Mon amour, crois moi ! Je n'oserais jamais faire une tel chose tu entends ? JA-MAIS.

-Alors comment il-qui qu'il soit-peut savoir tout ça, hein ? Si ça ne c'est jamais produit.

-Mais c'est vrai Martin ! Il ment, que veux tu que je te dise ?

-La vérité, ce serait déjà bien.

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit la vérité ! Jamais je n'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi depuis qu'on est ensemble.

-.. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu dis ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu penses derrière ?

-Eh bien, depuis qu'on a dit qu'on était un couple, pourquoi ? Aah !! Putain mais arrête ça ! T'es fou ou quoi ? Ne tire pas la dessus je te dis !

-On a jamais "officialiser" notre relation. On flirte, on couche ensemble, on se dit des surnoms de couples cucul, mais on a jamais dit, ni entre nous ni devants quelqu'un, qu'on était "en couple".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà... *part se terrer au fond d'une cave pour éviter les coups de coussins*
> 
> Promis, je finis la suite au plus vite pour ne pas vous laissez trop longtemps bloquées la dessus.. Enjoy ! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'il avait bu. À peine. Mais ça lui a fait baisser la garde, et ses démons était ressortis au grand jour. Violence, luxure, sadisme, et bien d'autre de leurs cousins. Quand le Yann "publique" est revenu, après la nuit de terreur, il a retrouvé Martin en pleurs dans sa cachette, et lui a promis que plus jamais il ne verrai ÇA. Mais c'était trop tard. Martin avait vu. Il savait. Et il n'oublierait pas. Jamais.


End file.
